Tres segundos y medio
by Sabaku no Akelos
Summary: Según su entrenador eso es la visualización de la victoria, para él es el momento de la autorrealización. Roderick Plumpton. Reto Quidditch para el foro de las Weird Sisters


Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, ed de J. y de Quidditch a través de los tiempos.

Notas: Me gustó la historia de este jugador desde el rpincipio, quería hacer algo corot, en el que se viera su entusiasmo, un poco de su historia.

Dedicado a: dark Rachel, ella pidió el reto, y de alguna forma, me ha devuelto la inspiración.

_Roderick Plumpton, buscador del equipo de Inglaterra de Quidditch y capitán de los Tutshill Tornados. Tiene el record Británico de la captura más rápida de la Snitch dorada durante un juego: tres segundos y medio._

* * *

Tres segundos y medio

Los uniformes celestes brillan, como si supieran que esta es su gran noche, que van a ser lucidos. La doble T se muestra orgullosa sobre el pecho de los jugadores, imponente, advirtiendo a todo el estadio la fuerza huracanada que recorre las venas de su equipo.

El césped baila con los gritos entusiastas de los hinchas, que aplauden, vitorean y se levantan de sus asientos para agitar los brazos cuando todavía no ha empezado el partido. La emoción se puede tocar, hay quien dice por ahí que va a ser un partido memorable, pero es lo que se dice siempre.

Para Roderick, este es el mejor momento, estar suspendido con su escoba mientras el árbitro se acerca, inspeccionar a sus contrincantes con ojo atento y escuchar el latido de su corazón bombeando adrenalina, tan rápido, que cree que le romperá las costillas. Darle la mano al capitán enemigo, prometiendo juego limpio, pero con competitividad.

Hace que se sienta como un niño viendo por primera vez las chipas de su varita, como un enamorado que recibe su primer beso. Es un vuelco en el estómago que no puede describir. A veces le da por pensar que es su alma, que salta porque va entrar en acción. Porque cuando juega no es sólo sentidos e intuición, también es alma y corazón.

Es Roderick Plumpton en estado puro.

A pesar de todo el ruido puede oír (y está seguro de que no se lo imagina) a su madre rezando una plegaria. Está convencida de que eso de "volar" no es para los hombres de su familia desde que el tío Craig desapareció después de decir que iba a dar la vuelta al mundo para demostrar que la Tierra era plana, y no redonda, como se creía. Roderick sonríe porque está seguro de que estará en algún lago de Estados Unidos intentando pescar un pingüino.

Además, desde siempre se le ha dado bien, desde que su abuelo creyó que la mejor forma de canalizar toda esa energía infantil que derrochaba de pequeño era regalándole una escoba de juguete.

Intenta alejar cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza y concentrarse. Es un buscador y tiene un objetivo: la pequeña pelota dorada, y nada lo apartará de atraparla. Según su entrenador eso es la visualización de la victoria, para él es el momento de la autorrealización. Hay que poner casi todo el pensamiento en la bola, porque algo de atención hay que dejar para las bludgers, no vaya ser que acabe en el hospital. Y para las gradas. No es ningún secreto, a Roderick le gusta recordar – gesticulando y con nada de vergüenza en la voz- que la primera vez que jugó al Quidditch en Hogwarts se estrelló contra las gradas de Gryffindor. Es una anécdota que guarda con mucho cariño, le hace ver cuanto ha mejorado, lo que ha madurado.

Echa un vistazo a sus compañeros, y se siente hinchado de felicidad. No podría tener un mejor equipo. Angíe chasca la lengua, como cada vez que se pone nerviosa; Khaled parece que se repite mentalmente y una a una todas las jugadas; Franky sólo sonríe como si los dados estuvieran echados, pero en realidad piensa ganarle al destino. Dirige una mirada de ánimo silenciosa a todos, la charla motivadora ya la ha dado en los vestuarios. No quería ponerse sentimental, pero al final han acabado todos dándose un abrazo.

La tensión aumenta.

El árbitro se lleva el silbato a los labios, espera unos segundos, como disfrutando el momento, el redoble de tambores. Y un silbido rompe el aire.

Las escobas se ponen en movimiento como si tuvieran vida propia. Roderick acelera, pero de repente, a su derecha, ve un punto brillante y dorado.

Ni se lo piensa. Hace un cambio de dirección tan brusco que da gracias porque su cabeza siga pegada a su cuerpo.

_Ya es suya._

Su pelo negro se alborota con el frenazo, su cuerpo se inclina hacia delante por inercia y el estadio calla. Sólo han pasado tres segundos y medio, pero tiene la snitch en la mano.

-&-

Hay cosas que pasan a formar parte de la historia, porque son importantes, porque han marcado a una generación, porque han cambiado al mundo.

Roderick no hizo nada de eso. Simplemente alargó el brazo y la snitch se coló por la manga de su túnica.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? _

_Se agradece un comentario ;)_

Nos leemos


End file.
